


Changed Paths

by ThePotatoKing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Good Uchiha Itachi, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, M/M, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, No Uchiha Massacre, Obsession, Parent Orochimaru (Naruto), Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Psychological Drama, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Slash, Stalking, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uzumaki Naruto-centric, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotatoKing/pseuds/ThePotatoKing
Summary: Kabuto was only making a worrying statement, but Orochimaru saw it as the best idea he ever heard in his life. The initial theory was to kidnap and make Naruto his own weapon for future evil purposes, not adopt and raise him like his own son. He must be getting soft, but it doesn't stop Naruto from growing up into a sweet, yet dangerous psychopath with a lot of mental issues, or growing an obsession with Sasuke Uchiha.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 28
Kudos: 139





	Changed Paths

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head since I was a teenager in high school ever since I saw that scene. You know, the one where Sasuke just killed Danzo and he has his second big fight with Naruto? Naruto says he wonders what their lives would be like if the roles were reversed. Well me too Naruto, and so have several other people because it's one hell of a concept that i've always wanted to dive into and explore. So here's my take on evil Naruto raised by Orochimaru, and good Sasuke with no massacre. It's...gonna be a wild ride so stick around.
> 
> Also warnings: Not only is Sasuke and Naruto a gay couple (you've been warned) but this isn't going to be a family-friendly story and right off the bat there will be some disturbing and grotesque scenes that might bother some people. I mean it's an Orochimaru centric story and he's going to be raising Naruto so...You clicked on this story knowing this and I want no backlash lmaooo. And later there will be lemons, very spicy, so this is not a PG-13 fic and will be being built into a story for an 18 + audience, so if you're underage and going to complain please step out the door and my older audience proceed with caution. Also, obsession and stalking situations will occur in later chapters, so if that is a trigger for some of you, this isn't your story. You've been warned.

Kabuto scowls at the last subject he has to check on in the cage and glares at it when it tries to touch him. He kicks it, causing whatever the hell it is to whimper before locking the cell. Unhurriedly he makes his way up the stairs and back into the dim, candle lite hall. Locking the basement door where most of Orochimaru's experiments are, he sighs and starts to walk down the hallway, turning left, and entering through a secret passageway only he knows about, other than his master.

Walking up more secret stairs to a room that leads to none other than the notorious snake villain himself, Sannin Orochimaru, he prepares himself when he hears something else shatter.

Kabuto opens the door and immediately ducks his head when a kunai flies past it, cutting off some of his dead ends. He closes the door and adjusts his glasses, his eyes focusing on Orochimaru who in one hand has a bloody scalpel and his fist in a dead corpse chest on the operating table, the only source of light coming from the dim lamp above the dead body on the ceiling.

Kabuto stares at him with a blank face before bowing down, showing his respect and loyalty towards the snake-like man. He's just turned twelve and has been in partnership with Orochimaru for a little over a few months now since his mother's death, so a sight like this isn't disturbing to him in the least. In fact, he's performed autopsies among other things with Orochimaru right next to him or across the table several times, in case things went south with a body.

"Lord Orochimaru." He shivers as Orochimaru's chuckle echoes around the room and into his ears, sending chills down his spine. Thank kami for whatever reason Orochimaru has put full trust in him, or he would be a dead man right now for coming into his operating room announced.

"Kabuto, precious dear boy, I told you to call me by name and not by that unnecessary title. You know you're more special than all the others and are given permission to do so." Kabuto cheeks heat up slightly, but luckily it's dark enough in the room so his master can't see him, or so he thinks. "So my dear Kabuto, what have you came to me for?" Kabuto silently gulps before answering.

"Yes Lo–...Orochimaru. My apologies for popping in so suddenly but I came to inform you that Kimimaro from sound five has came down with a more severe cough and through my diagnosis, I can confirm it's tuberculosis. Also, two more test subjects have died from your last test experiment with the water chakra and they all died from internal explosions from the lungs within an hour apart from each other." Orochimaru's smile disappears and he starts to hiss in frustration, letting some of his purple and black chakra seep out. The light in the room begins flickering and Kabuto's throat grows dry at the tension because one thing's for sure.

Orochimaru is livid.

* * *

This isn't Orochimaru's day. First he learned from one of Danzo's henchman that is secretly loyal to him that Konoha is back in hot pursuit of him again, and he had to switch hideouts last second. Next he just found out this body that he is currently dissecting since this evening might have been dealing with heart failure for a few years or had some type of heart disease due to the purple spots seen on the heart and is no use for experimentation any longer. And now, Kimimaro, the boy who is suppose to be his next vessel is failing medically and he's going to have to find another subject soon. Maybe that boy he saw with that notorious mist nin, Zabuza, might do. But fighting and trying to find Zabuza Momochi is the least of his worries.

He tries to control his anger and conveniently with the heart he's holding of the corpse, he squeezes it until it pops as if he's holding a stress ball. The man is dead anyway, so after a couple of deep breaths, Orochimaru takes his gloved bloody hand out of the body and shoves it to the ground like a rag doll, blood splattering all over the floor that one of his henchmen will clean up as soon as he leaves. He sets his scalpel down with the rest of his tools on a table beside him and puts his gloved hands on the now body free operating table. He takes a few more calm and controlled breathes while collecting his thoughts.

Lifting his head up, yellow serpent eyes flicker over towards a young Kabuto who on the outside seems as cool as a cucumber, but he can practically _smell_ the internal fear spiking inside the teenager and sighs.

He's not upset that this is what his life has come to, because if being a rouge nin and fleeing from one hideout to the next is the only path to being a free scientist and conducting his research to know everything and immortality, then so be it. He knows his work is beyond insane and because of the fact he knows he's a psychopath and a bit off the rocker despite his intelligence, he never took it upon himself to listen to Sarutobi's advice and see a therapist before he got caught and had to flee Konoha.

"Kabuto, you may leave now." Orochimaru catches the twisting of Kabuto's hands and notes that the boy isn't finished with what he wants to say. Twisting his hands is a notion that Kabuto is nervous and clearly he needs to tell Orochimaru more information and his concern. "Yes, something else troubling you?" He questions in a softer voice, reminiscent of a woman's.

"I..." Kabuto chokes out and lifts his head to see his master's full attention on him. "I know it's none of my business, but there's a particular boy that's been on my mind lately in the village." A thin black eyebrow raises at the teenager.

"Oh?" Orochimaru muses, a sign that lets Kabuto know his master wants him to continue.

"You know of him, he's five years old now and what the third Hokage calls his _house_ caught on fire... _again_...for the third time in two months. I hate to say it, but for something im sure the elders want to use as a future military weapon, no one seems to care about if he dies before they can even make that happen. The Jinchuuriki's life is tragic. With the way I see it, he'll get killed soon if these murder attempts from civilians don't stop. He's far too valuable for the way the Hokage lets the villagers treat him and his ANBU guards are no better. They let most of the terrible things happen and scar him before intervening and I doubt the academy will actually let him graduate."

"So you think they're just...amusing him and acting like he's just a spoiled child who needs a whopping? Training his mind to think the village might actually care to some degree until he gets older and they can use him, but the probability of him even reaching an age for that to happen might be slim. That's your theoretical guess?" The snake summarizes for the boy.

"Yes, and im afraid to see that happen. Not that I care for the boy but he reminds me of _myself_ a bit, and he's just as young as I was until Danzo forced me to leave mother and my siblings. And now..." Kabuto looks hesitant about the next words he wants to say, but Orochimaru has a pretty good idea of what's going to come out of his mouth and scoffs.

"And now what? Do you suppose we take the boy and use him for my purposes to make him our tool instead? What an idea." Rolling his eyes, he blinks and as if a lightbulb just dinged over his head, his face shifts from silent arrogance to glowing eyes and a psychotic grin stretches across his lips. "What...an _idea_! It's risky but to make the boy my own and raise him to be the main killing factor to destroy Konoha eventually and gain access to even greater plans...Kabuto, have I ever told you how much I love that brain of yours. I knew you were always so valuable and this is one of the many reasons why I keep you around." He takes off his gloves, medical mask and blood-covered apron.

Tossing all that in the hazardous trash and taking his hair out of his high bun, he walks over and bends down in front of Kabuto.

"You boy, are a genius and security isn't tight most nights for Naruto from what I hear unless it's Kakashi's ANBU squad that is watching. I think it's time for us to steal a baby fox and make it feel welcomed in a den full of snakes." He hisses, a predatory look on his face that makes Kabuto start to sweat. Kabuto wasn't actually implying that they kidnap Konoha's Jinchuuriki, but he isn't going to argue with his master.

Once Orochimaru sets sight on his prey, he is going to carry out his plan until it's fully devoured.

* * *

Pain.

So much pain.

He's only five years old, but he doesn't understand why this is his second beating today after school. A few men clobbered him while he was on his way to the academy and luckily Iruka was close by to stop any further injuries this morning. And just minutes ago before he even unlocked his door, some men beat him in front of his _own_ home until he was black and blue. The neighbors casually watched as grown men beat on a defenseless child, and unfortunately Naruto knew no one was going to help, even if he screamed.

Sure he was a bad kid at times, being a delinquent and skipping school, or writing graffiti on the Hokage monument, but he only did it for attention. For the little bad things he did, even he knows for as young as he is that the type of treatment he gets from the villagers should not be to this degree. Maybe a smack to the back of the head, but to beat him until near death, set his house on fire, spit at him, literally, or using gardening tools and other dangerous objects to hurt him is not _normal_. He's only five and even he is aware a child of his age shouldn't be treated like this.

Iruka usually escorts him home and makes sure he's safe, but he was pulled into a late school teacher meeting today so Naruto was all on his own to defend himself. Which is fine because Naruto doesn't want his teacher to see him like this.

Looking in the mirror of his bedroom, his bruises seem to be disappearing, as if they were never there in the first place. He doesn't understand why he heals so fast, but he's thankful for his genetics. His parents are also a mystery to him and every time he brings them up to the Hokage, the third seems to skirt around the subject and dodges the question with another question.

It makes Naruto angry, why does he have to go through everyday life like this? No family, no friends, no one to defend him, and tears fall down his cheeks. He curls up in fetal position and cries to himself silently because this isn't fair. He sees how normal parents act towards their children. They laugh, enjoy each other's company, they hold hands, dance, have dinner together. A real family. He'll never have that and he'd give anything just to have a family. It doesn't even need to be a typical dad, mom, siblings with a dog having a picnic kind of family. Even just a parent will do.

His stomach grumbles loudly and he figures since he forgot to go to the store to pick up ramen, he can always count on the chef at Ichiraku to provide him food, even when he doesn't have money. Sitting up slowly, he reaches for his froggy wallet and is thankful the Hokage gave him his weekly allowance yesterday. Ramen is cheap, and if he wants to keep surviving and become the greatest ninja of all time, eating cheap will have to do. At least ramen is good.

* * *

"So this is where he lives? It's pathetic." Orochimaru looks around Naruto's home with disgust.

He picks up an old fox plushie that's sitting on Naruto's bed and notes the ripped seem, stains and stuffing coming out from the neck. His bedroom and small apartment in general is kept clean, but stains and burn marks show this house has been through the wringer. The floorboards creek, there's a weird substance lightly dripping from his ceiling that reeks of chemicals from above, his hot water takes longer than it usually should coming from the sink and the shower. And to top it off, the boy's a/c doesn't even work and the window to his bedroom has cracks from little pebbles thrown at it. Orochimaru reaches for the window and scowls at the lousy protection barrier put on it, only two more rock throws and his window will go shattering.

How can the third be so careless? It shouldn't even be this easy for Orochimaru to sneak into Naruto's house, which leads to his next question of the whereabouts of the ANBU that is suppose to be watching over him. That, and where is the boy? It's well past midnight and a five-year-old wouldn't be off training by himself this late at night.

"Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto quietly calls out from the kitchen. He walks out of the bedroom and glances at Kabuto who's staring out the window with his arms crossed, concern written all over his face and waits for the boy to speak.

"I can sense his chakra and I think he's dying. He's a few blocks from here, and I can sense he might not be alone. Should we go?" He warily turns to Orochimaru, and not a second later does his master go flying out the door. Kabuto adjusts his glasses, winded by Orochimaru's speed and immediately follows after him.

Orochimaru doesn't need Kabuto to tell him anymore because he already knows what's happening. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out someone is trying to kill a five-year-old in an alleyway where they won't be found out.

He arrives in less than a minute and the stench of blood fills the air. Slipping into the shadows, he spots the boy bearly breathing and a pile of blood beneath him. There are two men, one with a bat full of nails, and another with what looks like a whip, full of Naruto's blood.

The man with the whip strikes at Naruto's shivering tiny body and a low whimper escapes from the boy, which triggers a pull at Orochimaru's heart. Orochimaru blinks twice, just to make sure he isn't imagining this feeling. He hears countless of cries and screams every day while conducting his experiments, so why do the cries of this child make him feel, well, actually human for once?

Another cry is heard followed by a sharp whip, and the man with the bat raises it high in the air, ready to bash the boy's brains out.

With a frown he isn't aware he's sporting, Orochimaru dashes at the man and grabs the bat from his hands. Before the man can even register what just happened, Orochimaru swings the bat into the man's stomach and the force of his swing causes the man to crash into the brick wall, making the brick split all across the wall of the left side of the alleyway. The man instantly dies, his guts starting to spill out from his stomach while his corpse slides down into the trash bags beside the dumpster. Orochimaru's yellow gaze flickers towards the second man with the whip. He pleads to Orochimaru and drops the whip, running away with his tail between his legs, but Orochimaru won't be forgetting his face and decides to let him go, for now. He flings the bat into the dead man's head and smirks at the satisfying sound of the splat it makes when it connects with the man's almost decapitated head.

Now that that's taken care of, Orochimaru's eyes gaze down at the small child and walks over to bend down and check his injuries. Smoke is coming from all the whip marks so thankfully the demon fox is healing him, yet it doesn't stop all the pain and the child lets out a pained cry, fresh and old tears on his cut-up face. Naruto shivers from the cold air and immediately instincts kick in Orochimaru, like an animal wanting to protect it's young.

Orochimaru takes off his outer jacket and carefully wraps it around Naruto, gently propping the boy up onto his lap. It's not thick, but it's something and thankfully Kabuto arrives and jumps down into the alleyway from the rooftops.

The teenager grimaces at the scene and immediately gets to work on diagnosing Naruto. His palms glow green and he searches for any internal injuries before quickly healing the major external ones with the Kyuubi's help.

"He'll survive physically, but im not sure the pain will heal emotionally or mentally when he wakes up." It's more of a fact that Kabuto says to himself out loud, but he doesn't mind letting Orochimaru hear his thoughts. Speaking of, he glances over at his unusually quiet master and is surprised by the look of compassion on his face while holding one of the child's tiny hand's in his own.

He's never seen Orochimaru so gentle with a body before and it's unsetting to see him look like he _cares_. His eyebrows are furrowed, yellow eyes laced with worry, and a scowl sitting on his lips. Almost like he's _angry_ at what just occurred, but when recruiting children Orochimaru has no problem with manipulating the young to secretly do his bidding when they get older by giving them a 'purpose'. Yet this boy, this small blond child is showing him a side of Orochimaru that he never thought was possible or even capable of happening.

"Will he make it?" Orochimaru's soft question spook's him and he slowly nods his head.

"Y-Yes, he will recover after some rest, and luckily he has food in his system so starvation won't be an issue when he wakes up. It will at least take him a few days or so to wake up since they beat him unconscious and he seems to have a mild concussion. Besides the major cuts, a broken ankle and a sprained wrist, which seems like his ankle was broken sometime earlier today before we found him, he will be alright. Just some mild trama, fortunately, that he can recover from with proper care." Kabuto takes his hands away and rest them on his knees.

"This is all I can do for him now, but he needs to be cleaned and wrapped up in bandages before I do anything further. He's caked up with blood and dirt, so I can't see anymore than what my eyes caught on the surface." With gentle care, Orochimaru rewraps the small child up in his jacket like a burrito and carries him in one arm. There's no turning back now, he's definitely going to take this boy.

"Let's go." He can sense a few high leveled jonin on their way and a sadistic grin crawls onto his face. "But before we go, lets give them a proper goodbye, shall we?" Orochimaru takes the bat with his free arm that's embedded in the dead man's head along with the corpse and flings it into a bakery across the street from outside the alleyway, setting off the loud store alarms. He looks down and with the fresh blood on the ground along with some chakra, he embeds a snake symbol into the right side of the alleyway that's not cracked and destroyed.

There are people from their houses and nearby coming out to investigate all the noise, dogs barking everywhere across the village, and quickly Kabuto and Orochimaru shunshin away from the scene with Naruto in their grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Kabuto's age is really inconsistent with the canon timeline, but I know he joined Orochimaru when he was around 12 or 13 and is six years older than Naruto. Correct me if im wrong and let me know if you'd like to see this continued. Thanks!


End file.
